Stood Up
by Paisley The Rainbow Dog
Summary: This is a Percabeth fanfic of Annabeth being stood up and Percy coming to her rescue. There is a small amount of Jasper (Piper & Jason) at the end. I wrote this for fun, so I'm just going to say it now: this fanfic I personally think sucks. That's just my opinion. Read at your own risk, LOL.


**Percabeth FanFic (With A Sprinkle of Jasper/Jiper)**

 **Hello to the people that actually** _ **chose**_ **to read something of mine. I warn you: this sucks and it is extremely bad. LOL. I like all types of comments, good and bad. I appreciate all of them. Anyway, this is my first fanfic that I post (I made a Christmas one, and if you don't believe in (or like) Christmas, you can put another holiday in to substitute it). Anyway, (again :P) thank you for reading, and if you hate it go away, it's not that hard. I got the idea (sort of) from a bunch of other fanfics about Annabeth being stood up and Percy coming to her rescue, so I figured I would like to give it a go, LOL.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and I barely own the plot itself. Anything you recognize is obviously not mine.**

 **~Yours Truly, S.V :D**

Alarm, blah, blah, blah. You know all of that talk about people waking up to an alarm. There, done. Wasn't that easy? Of course it was easy, you're with me. As is my 5 year old daughter. I bet you wanna know about her, don't you? Creep.

As I said before, she's five. She's my daughter. Duh. Her name is Astrid. She has short, shoulder-length, unruly, curly, golden blonde hair. It's terrible when she wakes up. Her skin is a pale tan, and she has dark blue eyes that have tints of grey in them.

She looks similar to me, but more like her dad than me. I have long princess curls that are a golden blonde cascading down to my lower back. My skin is a Californian tan, and my eyes are a storm grey color. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm 23 years old. Yes, for you mathematicians, I had Astrid at the age of 18. A big mistake on my part, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world. She _is_ my world.

Ah right, my alarm. I got up. Then took a shower. Next I got dressed. You know… the usual. If you normally got up at 5:00 am, and if you stayed up until 12:00 am.

I went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Suppose you want a visual? I was wearing an off the shoulder sweater that was a nice cream color. I had on a dark navy blue skinny jeans and my black combat boots. My hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail, for I would be doing nothing today.

Breakfast consisted of: pancakes, bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, and grits. Astrid's favorite. She wouldn't be waking up for a few more hours, but I was bored so I started on it immediately. It's not like she won't willingly get up earlier to spend more time with me. She was very attached to me, as I was her. Although I didn't show how much it pained me when I dropped her off for school every day.

Hours later, I finally woke her up. She mumbled incoherently, and I just smiled at her lovingly.

"Up, sweetheart. Time for school." She smiled at me, blinking the sleep out of her eyes quickly.

"Morning, mommy."

"Morning, darling," I replied. I raised my eyebrows at her and she got up. "I made breakfast. When you're done, come and eat." She smiled at me in awe. That's when I took my leave (I went downstairs).

I picked up my phone, just as it started buzzing.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, for I hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Jeez, calm down. It's just me!" My best friend shouted through the speaker. Then she added, "You're a really quick answerer. I admire that." I laughed at her for a few seconds before getting straight to the point. "Why'd you call?"

"Wow," she muttered, "not even a 'how're you holding up?' " I could tell she was trying to suppress a smile, but I could feel it making its way on her lips. "Well…" she started, and I could tell it was going to make me upset the way she dragged out the 'well'. "I signed you up for a date. You're going on a date. Tonight. At approximately 7:00pm with a nice man named Jason." It took all of my will power not to crush the phone that was being suffocated in my tight grasp. "Before you get upset," _Too late_ , I thought. "I did like a _million_ background checks on him, he's clear and definitely your type." I sighed. I had no idea who I thought my "type" was anymore. Not since Astrid's father. "Fine," I grumbled in defeat. Besides, one measly date couldn't hurt me that much. In fact, Astrid might be able to get a father-type figure into her life again. She squealed. "What about Astrid?" I asked carefully. "What about her?" Was her reply. I internally groaned and rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Oh!" She started, "I'll be watching her! I'll come over around 5:45 pm. Okay?"

"Whatever," I grumbled, although I was fairly excited for my blind date.

The day passed in a daze. Before I knew it, I had already picked Astrid up. We were silent most of the ride, but when we weren't, we were singing along playfully to the lyrics of the songs playing on the radio. When she heard a song she hated, she demanded I change the station. I obliged, for I also hated it.

We were home in about 15 minutes, and she was absolutely stunned and giddy when she found out that "Aunt" Piper was coming over to spend some time with her. She didn't know the reason why Piper was coming over, but I was okay with that. She didn't need to know. At least not yet. Around 5:45, Piper opened the door dramatically, causing her bags to slip down her shoulders and slump against the floor.

"Guess who's here!" She sang out to Astrid, who was upstairs trying to read. I heard the pounding of footsteps and saw a blur as Astrid connected with Piper. Chuckling a little, I made my way to them in absolutely no rush. Piper looked at me as if I was insane. "That's what you're wearing?" I nodded, looking down to check over my outfit. "Yep," I told her, popping the p. She sighed in exasperation. "You need to wear something hot. Something that shows off you, without showing off too much of you." She made no sense to me. "Luckily, I also went shopping for you. And you," she added, looking at a mildly confused Astrid, who smiled quickly as Piper handed her some bags. "Go try those on," I demanded, smiling all the while. She grinned at me then hugged Piper. After Astrid skipped up the steps, Piper turned back to me, her smile fading instantly. "Let's get you all fixed up." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

She put me in a dress. Hold on one second… _She put me in a dress_. Never in my life will I let her fix me up before I go to something important. But I must admit that I looked pretty good. The dress was flush against me until my hips, where it flowed out like the Niagara falls and ended at my knees. I insisted on wearing black tights on, even though the dress was a light sky blue. The strap was black and wrapped around my shoulder and around my waist. The back was open, showing off my back. I wore black lace-up boots that went up a few inches higher than my calf. She put my hair in a Belle style, and the other half that wasn't part of the bun was currently cascading down my shoulder. I had dark blue eyeshadow around my eyes and strawberry flavored lip-gloss on. She smiled at me as I walked out. I uncertainly smiled back. She started to pull me into a hug when she realized I had a date to get to.

Somehow, I made it there on time. I was fairly surprised. Walking up to the waitress, I asked for the table under Jason. She showed me to the table, and I sat down gracefully. I put my legs in the duchess slant and started to wait. And wait. And wait.

People were starting to stare at me with pity, and I hated it. The bell rang about 10 minutes after the waitress came to ask me if I wanted something to drink for the 7th time. I barely looked up to see a raven haired guy walk in.

He walked straight past all the other tables and plopped into the seat across from me. He was wearing nice khaki shorts and a sky blue button-up shirt. His hair was a mess of raven. He had perfectly tanned skin, but I couldn't see his eyes yet. Nevermind, he looked up at me. His eyes were a brilliant sea-green that were sparkling mischievously.

"Sorry I'm late, babe. The traffic was absolutely dreadful.

"Just go with it," he told me in a low whisper. I felt the pity stares decrease as they thought that he was my date.

"Thanks," I whispered back. The waitress came. She smiled at me and winked at the guy. Honestly, I could care less.

"What would you like?" She asked him more than me. I mean, I know he is cute, but honestly I was here before him!

"I would like a sprite and a BLT without mayonnaise," I interrupted their silent exchange. She glared at me, then noticed who I was and stopped, stuttering, "O-Okay." I smiled gratefully.

"I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu. Oh, and a Coke," he said quickly, glaring at me playfully. I smiled innocently back. When the waitress left, I decided I would strike up some kind of conversation. "What's your name, my knight in tan khakis?"

"My name is Perseus, call me Percy. What's your name my fair maiden?"

"My name is Annabeth."

"Well then _Annie_. It's good to be your saviour."

"Don't call me _Annie._ Wait, how'd you know I was in distress because some bastard stood me up?"

"A bastard stood you up? I was called here for a blind date because my friend Jason told me he he set up a blind date for me."

"I'm going to kill Piper when I get home. I'm sorry, my friend set this up for me. I have to get back to my child soon." As I said this, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're cheating?" He asked me.

"Hell no! I'm single!"

"But you have a child?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked him, glaring playfully. "No, no, never! What's their name? How old are they?"

"Her name is Astrid and she's 5."

"W-wait, you had her at, what, 19?"

"I'm offended, honestly. I was younger than that. Try again," I told him, placing a hand over my heart dramatically. "Uh, fine. You had her at _18_?"

"Yeah, I had my darling girl at the age of 18." He stared at me in awe. "Was that… was that hard?"

"Yeah, it was hard. My parents threw me out once they noticed my baby bump, so I moved in with the father. Luckily, I had an account, so I took some of my college money out for a house. She was a one night stand type of thing. I never wanted her, but I love her to pieces." He was still looking at me in awe, and I raised my eyebrows at him for a few seconds until our food came. The waitress smiled at me, it looked beautiful on her. Then she winked at Aiden, and I almost scowled at the action.

"I hope you enjoy your food," she said and then sashayed away.

After we ate, the waitress came over with our bill. I grabbed it immediately.

"I've got it," I snapped.

"No," he started, "it's the gentleman that has to pay. I insist." I scowled at his words, and then I pulled the check closer to me. His eyes narrowed at me. "Seriously, babe, I've got it."

"Seriously, sweetie, I've got it," I mimicked. He scowled at me. "Fine," he huffed. "It comes down to this," he started, "please bring me another check and don't accept money from her. I must and _will_ pay." I glared at him. He smiled kindly at the lady, and I saw her wink at him before she went away. His gaze fluttered back to me, and I tensed up a little. His look wasn't scary, I wasn't nervous, I was just not used to guys being so close and looking at me.

"After this," he started again, snapping me out of my reverie, "we're going on a walk, is that okay?"

"Uh, sure. I-I mean, I really didn't have plans for _after_ the date, but yeah, o-okay," I stuttered. _Real cool Annabeth, r-e-a-l cool_ , I thought to myself in annoyance. He smirked.

"Am I that charming?"

"Hell no, you're a freaking ass," I said, poking him on the arm. He laughed a little, and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Here's your check, sir," the waitress said, ruining our moment. I was a teensy bit upset about that, but oh well. Nothing I can do now.

"Thank you, Eloise," he said, his eyes quickly glancing at her name-tag that read in big, bold letter: _**Eloise**_. She grinned broadly, it still looked beautiful on her.

"Ms. Chase, have a wonderful afternoon."

"Thank you, Ms. Rosalind. Same goes for you," I replied to her, smiling gratefully.

"You know," Percy whispered to me when the waitress walked away, "you look cuter when you smile."

"Are you calling me cute?" I asked. His face flushed at the question. "U-Uh, n-no. Not-not at all," he stuttered in response.

"You called me cute!" I whisper-shouted. He put a finger to my lips, our faces only inches apart. For some reason, I felt an urge to kiss him. I wondered what that was about. My eyes glanced quickly at his lips, as his did to mine.

"Well," I started, "let's go." I may have said that a bit louder than I realized, because I caught the stares of onlookers. He smiled at my behaviour as if it was the best thing in the world.

"After you, my lady."

"Oh please, I insist, you first. Then you can show your chivalry and pull my chair out for me," I joked. I didn't expect him to do just that, but he did. And I may have giggled like a little girl. That action just made him laugh lightly at me, and we walked out like that. Together. Laughing. _Happy_. I smiled at him, causing him to ask, "What is it, Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie, no one calls me Annie. I hate nicknames." He smiled a light smile and replied, "Then I'll be the first."

"Shut your trap," I muttered to him as he put an arm around my shoulder. "You like it. Just admit it, Annie."

"Whatever, Perseus," I told him, shrugging off his arm.

"Can we get ice-cream, Annie?" he asked, reminding me of a child.

"No.

"I'm just kidding, sure we can." He smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Thank you, Annie."

"Quit calling me Annie! As long as we take Astrid and Diana. Those are my conditions."

"And Jason, we have to take Jason!" he exclaimed, tugging me across the street.

So here we are, in line around 9:00 pm for ice-cream. I loved it. Even Astrid was here, along with Jason and Piper. I think someone has a crush on someone (*cough* Piper *cough*). Anyways, Percy and I were in line and I was holding Astrid's hand because she insisted on coming with me. She also took a liking to Percy, and I was grateful that he was a person that loves (and acts like) children. He was what Astrid and I needed in life. Especially since I'm going on business trips real soon, and Astrid needs someone stable to live with. Not like I'm not stable, but I tour a lot, and visit places a lot. Percy wasn't like me. It was kind of refreshing.

After we waited for a few minutes in line for ice-cream, we all sat down at an outdoor table. I looked at Jason with a gleam in my eyes.

I suddenly spoke, "So you're the bastard that stood me up?" He smiled charmingly. I just stared back.

"So you're the hot woman that wanted to date me?"

"More or less," I shrugged. Glaring pointingly at Piper. She just looked at me in confusion.

"Wait? He didn't show? Why is he here then?" I shoved my thumb in Percy's way. Her mouth made an 'o' shape, and I smirked a little. She smiled at me and shrugged it off innocently. "Oh well then."

" 'Oh well then,' " I copied, nudging her playfully.

"I don't sound like that!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you kind of do."

"You don't think I sound like that, do you Astrid?" she gave Astrid a pleading voice.

"Um, yeah. You kind of do," Astrid admitted, looking at her ice-cream. I hated seeing her like this, but somebody beat me to comforting my girl. A strong arm wrapped around her and she looked up with wide eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with telling the truth," he paused, "if that's how she handles it, it just means she's not woman enough." he nudged her, and she laughed hysterically.

"What did you just say?" Piper shouted, jumping up and almost knocking over the table. "I said 'There's nothing wrong with telling the truth, if that's how she handles it, it just means she's not woman enough.'" He smiled at her and winked at me. I held in a laugh, accidentally letting a snort escape. Jason took Piper's hand and held it. I saw her let in a breath and let it out again, squeezing his hand back. _I wonder what's happening there,_ I told myself in interest. "That was mean, Perseus, that was mean," I said, scolding him but letting out a light laugh. "Oh yeah, laugh it off, Princess, that was not funny! He said I wasn't a woman!"

"He didn't say you 'weren't a woman' he said you 'weren't woman enough'," I corrected. "Oh yeah, take your boyfriends' side, not your _best friend's_!" she muttered, giving me a deadly glare. "Oh cut it out, Pipes. You know I love you," I told her, getting up and kissing her cheek affectionately. "Hey!" Percy protested. "Only _your boyfriend_ gets _your kisses_!"

"And your daughter!" Astrid agreed. "Oh shush, you two. You're so childish." They giggled as I kissed their cheeks as affectionately as I did with Piper. "That's better," Percy murmured in satisfaction. Astrid nodded.

"What about me?" Jason asked. "I'm still annoyed at you for standing me up," I replied snarkily. He rolled his eyes, and I kissed his cheek anyway.

 _*Line Break* 3 months later_  
Three months later and Percy and I are still dating. We agreed to keep it slow, and I know he'll be with me forever. It's also good that Astrid absolutely adores him, as I do.


End file.
